Wendy
|start item = |sanity mult = -0.75x |spawnCode = "wendy" |links = Quotes Clothes }} Wendy is the third playable Character in Don't Starve that can be unlocked via Experience, with 640 XP, and one of the playable Characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). Wendy has a morbid personality; she always relates everything (even herself) to death and how depressing life is. Thanks to her personality she loses less Sanity in the Dark or when near insanity auras, giving her an easier time with managing Sanity. She can summon the Ghost of her late sister Abigail to assist her in combat. To make up for this, Wendy herself deals less damage in both melee and ranged combat. Abigail gives Wendy a more 'passive' play style, letting her sister deal with most threats and staying away from danger. Special Power Wendy's special power is her ability to summon her dead twin sister, Abigail. Wendy starts with a wilted Abigail's Flower in her inventory, which blooms in roughly 2-4 full Days, at which point she will be able to summon Abigail. When Abigail's Flower has bloomed, it can be placed on the ground to prepare the summoning. The summoning requires the death of a Mob near the Flower. This includes Wendy herself but excludes any captured Mobs "murdered" through the inventory (single player only). Summoning Abigail will cost 50 to Wendy. Abigail follows Wendy and will attack Mobs that either attack Wendy or that Wendy herself attacks. Abigail cannot hurt Wendy, and normally doesn't attack any allies, such as Chester, unless Wendy herself attacks them first. Abigail will always move away from Wendy when she comes too close. Abigail's attack damages all mobs in range at the same time, which makes Wendy exceptionally strong against groups of mobs like Spiders and Bees as Abigail can keep stunning them to keep them from attacking back. Abigail's Flower will be dropped on the ground when Abigail is killed. It will be completely wilted and it will have to bloom before it can be used again. Another special power Wendy has is that she suffers 25% less Sanity drain from Darkness and from being near insanity auras. The effect only extends to those two cases though, meaning that other things that drain Sanity (e.g. Rain, Dark Sword, Monster Meat etc.) will drain it at the same rate as other Characters (except Walani). Disadvantage Wendy's attacks are 25% weaker than most other Characters' in order to balance out the ability to summon Abigail, and the lowered Sanity drain. For example, Wendy needs two attacks to kill a Rabbit with the Boomerang or a Tool. As such, hunting certain Mobs can be much more difficult whilst playing Wendy as she deals less damage by herself. Attacking stronger mobs without Abigail is not advised. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked (SW) DLC, Abigail is immune to Poison, making her useful when fighting venomous enemies. She also can float over water making her able to follow Wendy between islands, unlike most other Followers. Tips * Early on the easiest way to summon Abigail is to kill a Butterfly, which will die in 1 hit even when Wendy is unarmed. Alternatively the Flower can be dropped near a Spider Den that also has a Pig House nearby. Getting the Pig and Spiders to fight each other will ensure Abigail is summoned from the casualties. * Abigail won't keep fighting Mobs forever and sometimes needs to be ordered to do so mid-fight. Keep an eye on the battle so to keep her focused on the task. * Since she can outrun Rabbits, Abigail is a source of easy Morsels. ** In SW she can also be used to easily kill Crabbits and Jellyfishes. * Abigail is at her strongest during Winter and Hurricane Season (in SW) since days are shorter and she deals bonus damage as the sky darkens. Leave any unfinished fights against neutral foes (Treeguards, Spider Queens, etc.) for this season. ** Although it is always dark in Caves, there's a day-night system in place, meaning Abigail will not always do 40 damage per hit. In the Ruins though it's always considered Night. *** In Don't Starve Together however, it is always considered night in the caves, meaning Abigail will always deal 40 damage per hit. * Abigail can tank and damage Pengulls rather easily, and can take the full camp with Wendy's help at Dusk without too much risk. This means Wendy has a fairly reliable source of Food in the Winter. * While Abigail is great against groups of weaker foes, fighting stronger Mobs will result in her death unless she's helped by Wendy. Great support weapons are the Ice Staff and Fire Staff. The Ice Staff can be used to stun enemies before they land a hit on Abigail, preventing her from taking damage. The Fire Staff can stun Mobs for longer while also damaging them but comes at the cost of possibly burning the dropped loot upon the enemy's death. ** In SW, Abigail comes as great help during combat as she is immune to Poison and can attack Aquatic Mobs at a distance, making the low health of Boats less of a problem. * Despite the Sanity icon not displaying an arrow, the Top Hat will not completely keep Sanity from draining in the dark. * Weapons that deal indirect damage (Fire Dart, Gunpowder, etc.) are not affected by Wendy's damage multiplier making them excellent choices for her. ** A good melee Weapon for Wendy is the Ham Bat, since it has unlimited uses while fresh, effectively erasing one of the drawbacks of the reduced damage. * Due to the way the bonus damage is calculated on the Obsidian Spear, Axe and Machete in SW, they won't do as low damage as they would normally making them still very good when used with Wendy. * In the Reign of Giants (RoG) DLC, with a Garland and a Pretty Parasol equipped, Wendy suffers almost no sanity drain at night, meaning gathering 18 Petals can keep her sanity up during both night and day during the early days when other sanity-restoring alternatives are unavailable. * Care should be taken when fighting alongside Abigail, as a single hit from Wendy dismisses her. This is particulary important on the console versions of the game, as the automatic targeting can accidentally attack her instead of an enemy. Trivia In-Game * Wendy's voice is played by an alto flute. * Wendy has a skull in the game files. * Wendy was previously unlocked before Wolfgang. * When struck by Lightning in DLCs, Wendy, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in her hair. In addition to this, she seems to have bones in her skirt and flower. * Wendy was added to Don't Starve Together with the Stuck in the Middle with Ewe update, making her the second character to be added after the initial closed Beta release of DST. * In Don't Starve Together, upon death, Wendy's ghost's flower is yellow instead of red. This is to differentiate her from Abigail. Note that Abigail will still follow Wendy's ghost, and resume normal behavior until defeat. Lore * Considering her examination quote for Maxwell ("I feel a strange kinship with him.") and the letter from Jack Carter in the 3rd William Carter Puzzle, it is theorized that she and Abigail could be related to Maxwell. ** This may also be supported by Maxwell's quote for Abigail's Flower: "Hm? What a familiar presence." * For some reason, she associates yellow gems with her mother, given her quote for a Yellow Gem ("It reminds me of my mother.") and Yellow Moonlens ("What color were mother's eyes?"). * Wendy's loading screen vignette from The Forge is accompanied by text that reveals why she's still mourning Abigail: Wendy clings fiercely to the grief over her sister's death, for fear that moving on would cause Abigail's memory to fade. * Wendy speaks in a rather poetic, or even Shakespearean tone. * Wendy is stated to be between 8 and 10 years old.JoeW's comment about Wendy's age from the forums: "Note, we have decided to officially state that Wendy is between 8 and 10 years old. Previously we wanted to leave it up to interpretation but we've decided we want it to be clear going forward." Posted on October 3, 2019. Cultural References * Her Victorian skin seems to be a reference to the complex funeral practices of Victorian England.http://www.victoriana.com/VictorianPeriod/mourning.htm * During the Rhymes with Play #201 stream, Toni said that the red scarf is a reference to "The Velvet Ribbon" urban legend. Bugs * While wearing some of the hats, Wendy's flower and the top of her hair will disappear when the player moves towards the top of the screen, and will appear again when she stops moving. Gallery Sounds References de:Wendy ru:Венди pl:Wendy it:Wendy fr:Wendy zh:溫蒂 Category:Characters